The Winchester Girls
by ColdestNight
Summary: Sam and Dean are in serious relationships and about to let the women they want to marry go on a hunting trip themselves.
1. The Evening Before

„I still don't think this is a good idea, you know" Sam Winchester murmured as he handed a shotgun to the young woman. The brunette just smiled and showed no further reaction, before she packed the weapon into her bag. Beside the different types of weapons, she had packed all sorts of clothes and other things that were necessary for her upcoming trip into it. 

"Don't you worry, Sammy, we're grown up, we can look after ourselves" the other woman in the room said with a grin. She loved to tease the younger Winchester, just like his brother – who followed the conversation quietly, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. 

Sam exchanged looks with his brother, pleading him to say something. "It's their decision, Sam and you know we can't keep them from doing it", he said, shrugging. Sam's face darkened as he realised that he couldn't stop this. "But..." he began, but was interrupted immediately by his brother with an annoyed "Oh, shut up."

The women who had kept on packing everything they needed during the brother's argument now looked at each other grinning, knowing these little brotherly arguments between their boyfriends – and soon-to-be husbands – so well already.

As the "boys", as they were secretly called by their fiancées, kept on arguing, the two young women began to talk. "Have you got everything ready?" the taller one asked, worried that they had forgotten anything important. "Yes, it's all in our bags, I'm sure" the other said with a smile, knowing her friend's worries. "So you think we're ready?" asked Sarah, the calmer of the both and Sam's future wife. "We'll never be ready..." the other woman, her name was Luca, answered with a sigh. 

Both of them lifted their heavy bags and the brothers abruptly turned quiet. "So you're ready?" Dean asked – seemingly calm. "Yes, dear" Luca said as she let her bag fall and sat down in Dean's lap. "Time for some good-bye sex, huh?" she purred and a smug grin appeared on Dean's face. 

Both Sam and Sarah turned away sighing, embarrassed by the couple's behaviour. "They'll never change, will they?" Sam complained. "No, but that's what we like about them after all, right?" Sam had to smile at his girlfriend's comment and nodded, staying silent for a while. He looked into her big eyes and stroked her cheek, before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So tomorrow then?" he asked quietly. "Yes, we'll be leaving before sunset. We won't wake you, dealing with a sleepy Dean would be more difficult than the hunt itself will be" she said, smiling sadly. "But I want to say good bye!" Sam complained. "Well, you can do that tonight..." the brunette answered with a meaningful smile.

Sam leant forward to kiss his girlfriend once again, but a hit on his head by Dean kept him from doing that. "Dude, get a room!" the older Winchester said. Sarah, although a bit annoyed, chuckled and said: "And that comes from you, Mister Jumps-When-He-Hears-Good-Bye-Sex". Dean just frowned and grinned at her. Although Sarah and Dean got along, they always were jokingly arguing. Sarah guessed it was because Dean didn't want to give his little brother that he had always loved and protected up to her just yet, but she was fine with that. One day, the time would come, she was sure of that.

"So, are we going out our what?" Luca, who was still sitting on the chair that Dean had occupied before, asked eagerly. Sarah nodded enthusiastically and the two young women, who had been best friends since they'd been teenagers, looked pleadingly at their fiancés. While Dean just shrugged – which was as good as an approval – Sam sighed and shook his head. "It's the day before you go on a dangerous trip and you want to _party_?" He seemed almost shocked by the girls' behaviour, but they both just grinned and nodded. "Well, fine then, but you know I don't approve..." The younger brother was – again – interrupted, this time by Luca who had stood up and now clapped on his shoulder. "Sure, Sammy, we know, but we don't care!" she said, suppressing a chuckle. 

Sarah shrugged and added: "Sorry, Sam, but I have to agree with her. A bit fun before our _adventure_ can't be that bad, can it?" she said and put the "adventure" under a quote making the sign with her hands. "So – let's go!" she said and meant it to be an order. Sam finally gave up and gave in. "Sure, why not..." he sighed. Before they left, though, Luca and Sarah changed their clothes into outfits that were more suitable for going out. While Sarah chose a short black skirt, a simple top and – to add a bit colour – neon blue tights, Luca combined a nice jeans mini with black tights and a red shirt with black print on it. When they had finished, the group took their jackets and left the hotel room to go to Dean's beloved car. 

While the women sat down in the back, both remembering the things that had already happened in this car, the brothers placed themselves in the front, as always and Dean started the engine, still silent. Luca knew what that meant she worried about when the man she loved would finally explode – letting the emotions bothering him inside out. Of course her next thought was that she could always calm him down with a little make-out. After all, having sex was even more fun when he was angry. Other people were often surprised by how the couple was still so in love – and showing it – although they knew each other for quite a while now. Deep inside, Luca knew the answer – when knowing the one you loved could be killed by a demon or spirit or whatever waited for them out there, your relationship automatically becomes more intense. 

They began to drive, all of them remaining silent. There wasn't much to talk, anyway – or actually, there was too much all of them had to say, so they had silently agreed on just not talking. When they arrived at the club, only a few people where waiting outside. In the little time they had stayed in town, the four of them had found out that this was a nice club – with just the right amount of people coming there. 

The little group got out of the car and approached the building, hoping not to have to wait too long. The girls were excited to get to dance again after a long time in the boring hotel room and the boys just were happy to spend another evening with their girlfriends. After just a while, they entered the club and were welcomed by loud music...


	2. Everybody Loves Tequila

Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter :) I just want to add some words about the story - I came up with the idea when I talked to my friend about how it would be to be together with the boys and so yeah, the characters represent us and Luca is a girl's name in case anybody wondered Oo hope you like the second chapter, too!

* * *

"Woah, it's loud!" Sam noticed. "I like it!" Sarah added grinning and linked arms with her best friend, who stood next to her. The group of four looked for a table and Luca flashed her stunning smile at the waiter who arrived just moments later. "What can I offer you?" he asked politely, eyes riveted to the young woman. She shrugged and looked at the others. "What do you want, guys?" After a while of thinking, Luca was the first to order, anyway: "Just a beer, please" she said, smiling. Then the others' orders were added and as the waiter left, Sarah turned to face Dean. "So, no_ purple nurples_ for you this time, Dean?" she asked teasingly. Sam had already told them the story about the trickster they had hunted once and the drink Dean had seemed to enjoy so much. He frowned and shook his head: "Naw, I thought about some tequila later, though, what d'you think?" The tall brunette nodded enthusiastically. "I bet I could drink more than you!" she added, challenging her brother-in-law. "Well, we'll find out!" Sarah just wanted to reply something, as the beats of a new song hammered through the boxes and Luca grabbed her friend's ankle. "That's my favourite song!" she squeaked and dragged her friend to the dance floor. 

It was a fast song and the two young women moved their body to the beat, swaying their hips, throwing their arms in the air and dancing very close to each other. Although they were almost as close as one could be, they still had to shout to talk to each other. "Gosh, it's so annoying – Sam and Dean are much more nervous about that trip than we are!" Luca complained. "Oh, but I kind of understand them. And to be honest, I'm kind of anxious, too. I mean, sure, it's just 'routine', but we never did it alone before!" Sarah confessed, screaming over the music. Of course, Luca had assumed that – she just knew her friend too well. "We'll do this, girl, it's gonna be fine!" she shouted and leant forward to hug Sarah and give her a kiss on the cheek. "We're the best – and we learned from the best" she said, glancing at the Winchester brothers, who were still sitting at their table.

In a wave of excitement, Luca gestured the two young men to come over and dance with them, but they shook their heads – anxious of having to show their lack of dancing talents. The young woman just grinned and shrugged and then gave herself up to the music again. 

After the song had ended, the friends returned to their table, already awaited by four shots of tequila, two of them meant for them. Sarah sat down, grinning at Dean. "_Let the games begin_" she murmured and threw her head back as she downed the alcoholic drink in one swig. The strong taste spread in her throat and she smiled at the well-known feeling. Just after finishing her first shot, she already gave the waiter a sign to bring another round. "You'll lose, you know that?" she said to Dean, a challenging smile on her lips. 

Both of them played their game for quite a while, only disturbed by songs Sarah just _had_ to dance to – and that was her advantage because while the woman danced some of the alcohol in her body away, Dean stayed at the table all night and was drunk long before her. So both of them were quite drunk, but the woman still was able to think straight, while you couldn't even talk to Dean anymore – or at least, it was difficult to get normal answers from him. Sam sighed as he watched the three people he had come here with – all drunk and exhilarated and he was glad that he had drunk only non-alcoholic drinks. So that of course meant that he was the one who had to drive home, but he was okay with that. As long as they didn't have to walk home – it would have been very difficult, he doubted that the others could were still able to straight.

"Let's go" he said and the three others – because they weren't able to complain much anymore – followed silently. They all sat down in the car and their drive home began...


End file.
